Joyeux Noël
by Mag-San
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Ron, Hermione et Harry ont décidés d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils ont hâtes de savoir ce qu'ils ont reçu pour Noël...


**Genre :** Humour, amitié

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma première petite fic Harry Potter ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !

**

* * *

**

**JOYEUX NOEL**

* * *

- Harry ! Harry réveille toi !

- Humm… Fit Harry en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Qui est-ce qui osait lui secouer l'épaule ainsi alors qu'il était en train de faire le plus beau des rêves ?

Il était en train de rêver de Ginny avec lequel il passait un agréable moment…

- Harry, debout ! S'exclama une voix exaspérée en le secouant à nouveau.

- Ça va ça va… j'arrive. Bougonna Harry en tâtonnant la table de nuit qui se trouvait près de son lit à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Il les trouva, les posa sur son nez et se tourna vers la personne qui osait le perturber dans son sommeil alors que le jour ne semblait même pas s'être levée. C'était Ron.

- Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama son meilleur ami avec un large sourire.

Harry se redressa dans son lit.

- Ron, il ne fait même pas jour ! Fit Harry la mine déconfite.

- Oh je t'en pris Harry ne m'dis pas que t'as oublié ! On s'est donné rendez-vous dans la salle commune avec Hermione pour s'échanger nos cadeaux à 5h00.

Harry regarda son réveil, celui-ci indiquait 4h45. Se lever à une heure pareil le jour de Noël se n'était pas humain. De plus, Harry était surpris que Ron soit si entrain à se lever tôt, lui qui habituellement ronchonnait et s'accrochait à son lit lorsqu'on essayait de l'y extirper.

- Rappel moi qui a eu l'idée de se lever si tôt ? Grogna Harry.

- Bah c'est toi. Fit Ron.

- Ah…

Harry se leva, s'étira et bailla un bon coup. Il regarda machinalement le pieds de son lit. Les Elfes de maison y avaient déjà déposés ses cadeaux.

- Allé, dépêche toi, connaissant Hermione, elle doit déjà nous attendre. Fit Ron en rigolant.

- Mais attends, je ne suis même pas habillé ! S'exclama Harry en essayant de freiner son ami qui le traînait déjà vers l'escalier.

- Ça n'fait rien, tu es très présentable. Fit Ron.

Harry suivit donc de mauvaise grâce Ron jusqu'à la salle commune. Comme l'avait prédit Ron, Hermione les y attendait.

- Ah les garçons, pile a l'heure. S'exclama Hermione radieuse. Joyeux Noël !

- A toi aussi Hermignone. Fit Ron.

Hermione se renfrogna quelque peu.

- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule Ronald je te préviens. Fit-elle en agitant son index sous son nez.

- J'arrêterais quand tu cesseras de m'appeler Ronald.

Harry soupira. Ça faisait à peine 5 minutes qu'il était levé et il entendait déjà ses deux amis se disputer.

Hermione, pour couper court au débat, déposa sa pile de cadeaux sur une table située non loin de la chemisée.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les garçons et les observa.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Où sont vos cadeaux ? Demanda Hermione.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent.

- On les a oubliés en haut. Dit-il déconfit.

- Tu vois, si tu n'avais pas été si impatient, fit Harry moqueur. On a plus qu'à remonter les chercher.

Harry remonta à l'étage des garçons pour aller chercher sa propre pile de cadeaux. Il fut surpris de voir que Ron ne le suivait pas.

Soudain, les cadeaux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre, même ceux déposés au pieds du lit de Dean, Neveille et Seamus s'élevèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Ses propres cadeaux, qu'il tenaient dans les bras s'envolèrent à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Harry suivit ses cadeaux jusque dans la salle commune. Hermione et Ron se disputaient une nouvelle fois.

- Il faut vraiment être un imbécile pour faire un truc pareil ! S'exclamait Hermione exaspérée en observant la pile de cadeaux de Ron qui augmentait de façon exponentielle.

- Oh ça va, c'était un accident. Répliquait Ron.

Des cadeaux sortaient d'un peu partout et venaient se déposer tout près de Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry.

- Figure toi que RONALD a eu l'excellente idée de faire venir ses cadeaux en utilisant le sortilège d'attraction. Mais au lieu de demander ses cadeaux il a cité les cadeaux en général, ce qui fait que TOUS les cadeaux de la maison Gryffondor arrivent jusqu'à lui. Heureusement que la porté de son sortilège est limité, ça aurait pu être Poudlard tout entier !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Fit Hermione exaspérée.

- Il doit bien avoir une solution pour que les cadeaux qui n'étaient pas visés retournent à leur propriétaires. Fit Harry amusé en lançant un regard appuyé en direction d'Hermione.

- Il y en a une en effet. Répondit-elle énervée.

Elle leva sa baguette, murmura une phrase que les garçons ne comprirent pas. Aussitôt les cadeaux s'élevèrent de nouveau et firent le chemin inverse, vers les dortoirs. Lorsqu'ils furent tous remis à leur propriétaires, seules quelques cadeaux restèrent aux pieds de Ron.

- Merci… marmonna Ron gêné à l'adresse d'Hermione qui continuait de le fusiller du regard.

- Non mais vraiment… murmurait-elle pour elle même.

- Bon, S'exclama Harry en frappant une fois dans ses mains, par où on commence ?

Lui et Ron regardaient leur pile de cadeaux avec avidité. Harry semblait avoir un peu plus de cadeaux que Ron. Comme chaque année d'ailleurs.

- On a cas regarder ce que maman nous a envoyé. Fit Ron en prenant un paquet sur sa pile.

- Bonne idée. Fit Harry en prenant à son tour son paquet.

Hermione chercha le sien et le pris à son tour.

- En même temps. Fit joyeusement Ron.

Tous les trois entreprirent de défaire leurs cadeaux. Ron et Harry déchirèrent les papiers cadeaux à la hâte tandis qu'Hermione s'appliquait à le défaire avec minutie et respect.

- Oh, c'est un pull à la mode Weasley à ce qu'on dirait. Fit Ron amusé en exhibant son vêtement de couleur violet sur lequel était marqué « Gardien de Gryffondor ». Maman s'améliore en tricot, fit-il avec un sourire, elle n'a pas fait autant de trous que d'habitude.

Harry découvrit un chandail de couleur vert sans aucune inscription, et sans aucun trou.

- Il est beau. Fit Harry avec un sourire rassuré.

Ron le regard en biais passa du chandail de Harry à son pull plusieurs fois.

- Quelques fois je me demande si elle se rappelle qui est son fils dans l'histoire… marmonna Ron.

Hermione de son côté observa son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur l'art ménager que lui avait offert Madame Weasley. « Pour devenir une bonne femme d'intérieur » par Alberta Toutaipropre.

- C'est curieux comme cadeau quand même. Murmura Hermione.

- Cherche pas, c'est maman. Fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Bon maintenant ouvrons celui d'Hermione. Fit Ron à Harry.

- D'accord.

Les garçons ouvrirent leurs paquets avec empressemnt et découvrirent une statuette qui représentait ni plus ni moins qu'Hermione elle même.

Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard surpris sous le regard amusé de leur amie.

La statuette était animée, la jeune fille tenait un livre intitulé « L'Histoire de Poudlard » qu'elle lisait avec avidité.

- ça vous plait ? Fit Hermione toute excitée.

- Euh… c'est…original. Fit Harry en tentant de choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Ça va nous servir à quoi ? Demanda Ron incrédule.

- Fred et Georges m'ont aidés à la concevoir. Fit fièrement Hermione. Comme vous vous obstinés à ne pas lire le passionnant livre de « L'histoire de Poudlard » j'ai pensé que cette statuette allait vous être utile.

- Hum… comment ? Fit Ron perplexe.

- Pose lui une question sur Poudlard. Fit Hermione. N'importe laquelle.

Ron, décida de poser la même question qui exaspérait toujours Hermione pour s'amuser.

- Est-ce qu'on peut transplaner à Poudlard.

Le sourire de Ron disparut soudain lorsque la statuette s'anima et lui écrasa le pousse de son pied et que la mini Hermione se mit à hurler :

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard » !

Harry ricana. Ron quant à lui semblait déjà détesté la statuette, il l'a posa sur la table et lui lança un regard noir en se massant le pouce.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, fit Hermione, je l'ai ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'elle ne casse pas, qu'elle ne puisse pas être perdue et qu'aucun sortilège ne puisse la rendre inutilisable.

- Evidemment. Bougonna Ron… ça aurait été trop facile.

Harry ricana à nouveau.

- Il suffira de la bâillonner Ron. Fit Harry.

- Ah oui ! Fit Ron en souriant. Justement j'en rêve depuis des années.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine le regard sévère.

- Ouvres donc tes cadeaux. Fit Ron rapidement.

Hermione ouvrit le cadeau que Ron lui avait offert et découvrit un échiquier de sorcier avec un livre intitulé « Echec et Maths »

- Euh… le livre, c'est pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione qui ne savait pas trop pourquoi Ron lui avait offert un livre d'exercices de mathématique pour moldus.

- C'est mon père qui me l'a conseillé. C'est un livre de règles pour jouer au échec. Il y a tout un tas de codes à ce que m'a dit papa, il a jamais bien compris… mais bon toi, qui es très intelligente, tu comprendras sûrement.

Harry était mort de rire. Ron le regarda sans comprendre.

- Bah quoi ? Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Merci. Fit Hermione en réprimant un rire.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau de Harry. Il s'agissait d'un porte documents magique. Chaque document se classaient tous seuls suivant les matières. Il y avait même un agenda-alerte qui rappelait au propriétaire qu'il avait un devoir à rendre pour un jour donné et donnait des conseils de lectures pour améliorer ses connaissances dans chaque matière.

- Oh merci Harry c'est une très bonne idée. Fit Hermione ravie.

Ils continuèrent de déballer leurs cadeaux. Leurs conversations étaient rythmées d'exclamations de joie et de grognements quelque peu déçu.

Lorsque tous les cadeaux furent déballés, ils entreprirent de faire chauffer leur biscuits offerts par Hagrid, aussi dur que de la pierre, au dessus du feu de la cheminée.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les 3 jusqu'à ce que les premiers élèvent descendent dans la salle commune.

Pour Hermione, c'était le plus merveilleux Noël qu'elle ai jamais eu, être là en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était pour elle le plus beau des cadeaux.

En ces jours funestes, depuis le retour de Voldemort, toute la communauté magique se retrouvait chamboulée. Hermione savait que le pire était a venir pour Harry, Ron et elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle savourait et chérissait chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble.

- Joyeux Noël les garçons. Fit Hermione toute émue.

- Joyeux Noël ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Ron et Harry avec un large sourire.

**FIN**


End file.
